


Восхождение Чистых

by Kauril



Category: Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cruelty, Deviates From Canon, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Presumed Dead, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauril/pseuds/Kauril
Summary: В фильме нам показали, что Клудд пережил падение в огонь, а Найра сбежала с остатками войска Чистых. Значит, ещё не конец...





	1. Феникс

Пожар медленно остывал. Всё слабее делалось оранжевое смолистое пламя, ярче выделялись на нём чёрно-красные головни. Однако огонь был ещё достаточно силён, чтобы воздух над ним кисейно дрожал. В этом мареве казалось, что некоторые угли движутся, меняют форму в такт какому-то непостижимому ритму. Но вот один из них вздрогнул иначе и разрушил иллюзию пустоты. Когда он поднял голову и неуверенно поднялся на шатающиеся лапы, подобрав опалённые крылья, стало видно, что это сова. Израненная, еле живая и изувеченная, но всё-таки сова. Постепенно сознание птицы прояснилось и она тоже осознала себя совой. Клудд тряхнул головой, игнорируя вспыхнувшую в ней дикую боль, и открыл глаза.

Увиденное не прельщало. Перед медленно обретающим чёткость взором тито рделись поваленные деревья, пыхая редкими языками пламени, дальше высились горы, теперь уже пустые и мёртвые: всех рабов забрали Стражи.

Клудд сделал пару пробных шагов, а потом взмахнул крыльями — пламя выскочило из брёвен и бросилось в небо — и взлетел. Продержался тито не больше десяти метров, после чего несколько несколько неуклюже приземлился: маховые перья сильно пострадали, рулевые обгорели почти начисто. Единственное хорошей новостью оказалось то, что крыло, которое Клудд считал сломанным, было просто вывихнуто и благополучно вправилось после удара о землю. Теперь о травме напоминала лишь ноющая боль в суставе. Впрочем, болело всё, начиная с мышц и заканчивая обожжёнными глазами и горлом.

Клудд открыл клюв, но не узнал собственный голос. Он стал сиплым и низким, напоминающим шум ветра в узком ущелье. Отойдя от лёгкого шока, сова обратил внимание на то, что угли побледнели, а последние языки пламени стали прозрачными. Тито поднял голову и увидел, что над миром давно разгорелось солнце. Оно оторвалось от горизонта и безжалостно освещало следы ночной битвы. О, разумеется, Стражи выше того, чтобы похоронить противников. Клудд брёл среди растерзанных тел, с безразличием отмечая, что не узнаёт никого из павших. Ни одной совы в золочёной броне он так и не увидел.

Преодолевая страшную боль в теле, тито раз за разом взмахивал крыльями, чтобы подняться, пролететь несколько метров и снова упасть на землю. Когда Клудд добрался до середины поля, он понял, что может лететь, только уподобляясь летучим мышам, вверх-вниз. В следующую попытку он продержался немного дольше, но крылья, лишённые маховых перьев, не выдержали нагрузки и отказались ему служить. Тито кувырнулся в воздухе и покатился по каменному плато, затормозив о чей-то труп. Безумно хотелось пить, есть и поспать, но сова заставил себя собраться и встать на ноги. До входа в пещеру оставалось совсем немного. Солнце поднялось ещё и немилосердно жгло покалеченные глаза. Тито захрипел, яростно всплеснул крыльями, оттолкнулся ногами и одним долгим мучительным полупрыжком влетел в благостный полумрак ущелья.

От усилия и боли в глазах потемнело, но непонятная ему самому злость заставила Клудда продержаться достаточно, чтобы добраться до мелкого и не слишком чистого ручья с неприятной на вкус водой, из которого поили рабов. Он припал к нему и пил долго, большими глотками, пока хватало дыхания. Потом упал рядом с водой и мгновенно погрузился в странное оцепенение, похожее на сон. Глаза его оставались полуоткрытыми, а крылья судорожно подёргивались, словно бы Клудд до сих пор пытался взлететь. Когда солнце достигло зенита, он наконец затих и больше не шевелился.

Клудда разбудил голод. Тито открыл глаза, поднялся на ноги и понял, что чувствует себя почти хорошо. Привычно взмахнул крыльями и сипло закричал, когда резкая боль напомнила о произошедшем прошлой ночью. Он не мог летать, а значит, охотиться, и вскоре должен был умереть от голода, либо… Он вспомнил о трупах других сов и вздрогнул от отвращения.

— На за что! — прохрипел тито яростно.

Но в горах в обилии водились лишь летучие мыши, а поймать одну из них и в лучшие-то времена было непростой задачей. Когда хотели, эти зверьки становились по-настоящему увёртливыми.

Подойдя к выходу из ущелья, Клудд обнаружил, что проспал почти всю ночь и небо над горизонтом приобрело зелёный оттенок, а ночной мрак существенно поредел. Это никуда не годилось, так как тито подозревал, что не сможет днём даже выйти из ущелья, пока его глаза окончательно не восстановятся. Сова с усилием поднялся в воздух и приземлился метров через пять, будучи к этому готовым.

— Да, дружище, — услышал он позади чей-то голос, — так ты далеко не улетишь…

— Ты ещё кто?! — рыкнул он, оборачиваясь. Перья, какие остались, автоматически встали дыбом.

— Тихо-тихо! — от неожиданности незнакомка вздрогнула, поскользнулась на камне и раскинула крылья, чтобы удержать равновесие. — Я Эрахе, тетеревятник. А ты сова?

— Я тито, — чуть спокойнее прорычал Клудд. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ах, тито… Высокие, или как вы там себя называете? — ястреб посмотрела на Клудда одним глазом, потом другим. Интонации были уже совсем не мирными, но сова не обратил на это внимания.

— Чистые, — беззлобно поправил он.

— Чистые! — отчаянно воскликнула ястреб. — Это они сожгли мой лес, моё гнездо, убили моих детей и моего мужа ради забавы! Ради вашей глупой войны!

Она задрала голову и горестно, пронзительно закричала. Потом умолкла и спрыгнула с высокого камня вниз к Клудду. Голос птицы стал откровенно угрожающим, когда она заговорила опять.

— А теперь ты, беспомощный, ничтожный, полумёртвый сидишь здесь и мне в лицо называешь себя Чистым. Как ты думаешь, что я с тобой сделаю?

Страх, охвативший Клудда на мгновение, вдруг уступил место ледяному спокойствию.

— Не Чистые подожгли лес, — ровно сказал он. — А Стражи, чтобы отвлечь наше внимание. Мы не хотим зла никому, а их волнуют только совы, на других же птиц Стражам совершенно наплевать. Ты напрасно ненавидишь нас. Эту войну развязали не мы. Помоги мне отомстить истинным виновникам за всех убитых птиц. Вместе с тобой мы уничтожим Стражей и вернём мир на эти земли!

Его глаза полыхнули красным и Эрахе попятилась, вздыбив в страхе прижатые было перья. В её душе ещё оставалось сомнение. Медленно ястреб подняла голову и совершила огромную ошибку: встретилась взглядом с кровавым безумием полумёртвой совы. Алые отблески пожара, погубившего всю её жизнь, скользнули в сознание и затмили собой всё. Радужки глаз ястреба стремительно налились красным, а зрачки сузились до предела.

— Да, — выговорила она, не узнавая собственного голоса.

Теперь Эрахе было всё ясно. Стражи враги всем птицам, и только эта маленькая, умирающая сова способна их остановить, не допустить, чтобы сгорели все леса и погибли все птенцы.

— Да! — громче и яснее повторила она. И добавила неуверенно: — Как мне к тебе обращаться?

— Зови меня Господином.

Ещё не вышедшая из транса Эрахе кивнула. Рассвет дал о себе знать, бросив первый, самый длинный и колкий луч прямо в глаза Клудду. Тот зашипел и отпрянул, опуская голову. Ястреб расправила крылья, закрывая его от солнца.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

***

Теперь Клудд не покидал своё ущелье. Томительное ожидание, пока отрастали новые перья, сводило его с ума, и он успел, насколько это возможно, освоиться, пролетая за раз почти десять метров только на силе мускулов и немалой доле упорства. Эрахе исправно добывала пищу за двоих, охотясь в основном на мышей, которых привлекала гора разлагающихся трупов.

В один из первых вечеров, когда ястреб готовилась заснуть, над долиной появилось несколько сов, которых Клудд опознал, как Стражей. Они явно что-то искали. Сперва все просто кружили на приличной высоте, потом одна отделилась от стаи и полетела к пожарищу, прочие же начали по одному подхватывать трупы и уносить прочь.

— Что они делают? — спросила полушёпотом Эрахе у тито. — Куда уносят тела?

— У них наверняка началось перенаселение и голод. Видно, другой еды не нашлось, — равнодушно отвечал Клудд. — Вот, чего Стражи добились. Совы, которые живут на их Га’Хууле, перебили всех живых существ на много миль вокруг и теперь нуждаются в пропитании.

— Значит, совы будут прилетать сюда постоянно?

— Нет. Отведав один раз плоти себе подобных, они не захотят прикасаться к другой пище и быстро перебьют друг друга. Останутся только самые жестокие и сильные. Они снова запретят каннибализм и будут мучиться, выращивая молодняк, который не знал бы вкуса совиного мяса, — рассказывая это, Клудд ощущал, что слова приходят к нему извне, что это не совсем его мысли. Прежний Клудд, юный и наивный, ни за что не выдумал бы что-то столько жестокое и лживое. Но теперь в его перья навеки въелся дым и пепел, а глаза полыхали красным всякий раз, когда он обращал свои мысли к Стражам и Га’Хуулу. — И, когда история повторится вновь, они нанесут удар по совиным королевствам, не щадя никого на своём пути. Все птицы погибнут или станут рабами Га’Хуула. Но это сражение мы должны выиграть и положить конец их жестокости. Только после победы над Стражами в эти земли вернётся мир, и все птицы смогут жить без страха.

— Да, Господин, — в глазах Эрахе зажглись злобные огоньки, пугающе идеально гармонируя с пламенем во взоре тито. — Так и будет.

***

Спустя несколько месяцев перья Клудда отросли достаточно, чтобы он смог полноценно летать. К тому моменту он изучил всю сеть пещер Сант-Эголиуса, не заглядывал только в королевскую, в которую не вёл ни один ход. И теперь, выбрав ночь потемнее, он взлетел, бесшумной тенью скользнул вверх и изящно приземлился на полуразрушенный трон. Исцелившиеся глаза отлично видели и застарелые следы крови, и царапины на камне, и подозрительный блеск где-то внизу. Клудд расправил крылья и мягко спланировал вниз.

Маска. Железная маска-шлем с посеребрённой резьбой и отполированным, острым, как бритва, клювом. Тито поднял её и усмехнулся про себя. Какая ирония! На поле боя не осталось ничего, ни одного шлема или когтя, Стражи погребли всё до пёрышка, а это, символ всего, во что верил каждый солдат клана Чистых, осталось лежать в тёмном углу. Заметить маску можно было только с того места, где сидел прежде Клудд. Не очень соображая, что делает, он попытался надеть её. Маска пришлась идеально впору, но клюв… Клюв не позволял ей сесть на голову как следует.

Тито осмотрелся и решительно перелетел к небольшому камню. Отошёл от него на пару шагов, пригнул голову…

У… У… Трус! …дар! Боль пробежала из восковицы в затылок и свернулась там пылающим клубком.

Первое воспоминание детства: отец рассказывает байку о Стражах, а Сорен смотрит на него как на пророка. Клудд только снисходительно усмехается. Мечтатель…

Удар! Кость раскололась, чёрной змейкой замерла на клюве трещина.

Сорен с Эглантиной в тысячный раз разыгрывают битву Металлического Клюва с Лайзом Киэльским. Клудд смотрит в другую сторону и мечтает поскорее оказаться где угодно, только подальше от этой истории.

Удар! Трещина углубилась, из восковицы брызнула кровь, тёмными точками легла на камень.

Первые уроки полёта. Сорену всё даётся так легко, что отец от восхищения не замечает скромных успехов Клудда и все его старания уходят в пустоту. Сорен пытается учить брата, но только больше раздражает его. Последней каплей становится то, что их похищают по вине наивного мечтателя, который умудрился сбросить обоих с дерева прямо в пасть какому-то зверю.

Удар! Клюв разлетается в разные стороны, чёрные в темноте пятна гуще покрывают камни, но верхняя часть кости, самая прочная, остаётся на своём месте.

Сант-Эголиус. Здесь Клудда наконец-то заметили и признали, а выскочка и слабак Сорен получил по заслугам. Воин стал фаворитом королевской четы, теперь его ждёт блистательное будущее.

Удар! Последние осколки падают в лужу крови.

Ужасная битва, ожидаемое предательство брата, падение и боль, боль без конца. Огонь окружил тито, завертел его в смертельном вихре и бросил на землю в шаге от горсти углей, бывшей когда-то деревом. Но он выжил. Выживет и теперь. Клудд сделал шаг в сторону маски и упал, потеряв сознание.


	2. Новый король

Эрахе летела над пылающим лесом так низко, как только могла, пристально вглядываясь в бушующий огонь. Она скользнула между языками пламени к знакомому вроде дереву, но в тот миг, когда ястреб сложила крылья для манёвра, оно накренилось и с треском рухнуло, подняв тучу раскалённого пепла. Опасаясь за оперение, Эрахе инстинктивно набрала высоту, но почти сразу ухнула вниз: в треске пожара ей почудился писк птенцов. Огонь не пустил её к дереву. Тогда Эрахе пронзительно закричала, призывая свою семью. Ответом ей стал оглушительный гул и треск. А затем из огненного ада взметнулся длинный язык пламени, скрутился в кулак и одним ударом сбил ястреба. Живым факелом птица закувыркалась в воздухе и рухнула в жадную пасть лесного пожара.

Эрахе проснулась от собственного крика и сразу закрыла рот. Было темно, но пережитый только что страх отбил охоту спать совершенно. Ястреб слетела с камня и подошла к выходу из пещеры. На небе сияли звёзды, луна бледнела где-то справа, но, кроме силуэтов гор там, где заканчивалось небо, она ничего не могла разобрать. Всё-таки было ещё слишком рано и птица заставила себя вернуться на прежнее место. Но сон не шёл. Что-то было не так, и ястреб никак не могла понять, что именно. Внезапно до неё дошло: Господина не было поблизости. К тому, что он отсутствует большую часть ночи и возвращается под утро, Эрахе привыкла, но прежде эхо разносило его шаги и трепыхание далеко по пещерам, теперь же птицу окружала тишина. Ястреб не верила, что Господин мог оставить её, но, сколько бы она не напрягала слух, ничего уловить не могла. Так, прислушиваясь, она погрузилась в тревожную дремоту, а затем — в настоящий сон. Чутких ушей птицы так и не достигли тихие, но яростные удары из самой дальней и закрытой пещеры.

***

Второй раз Эрахе проснулась на рассвете от хриплого, низкого и торжествующего крика. К ущелью быстро приближалась незнакомая сова, чьё лицо скрывала железная маска. Ястреб встрепенулась, перья встали дыбом, крылья расправились, образовав практически одну плоскость с распушившимся хвостом. Её клюв невольно открылся, издавая предостерегающее шипение. Но вот враг влетел в тень, и Эрахе явственно различила алое пламя в прорезях для глаз. Её оперение мгновенно разгладились, а сама птица опустила голову в почтительном поклоне:

— Господин…

— Сегодня великий день, Эрахе, — заговорил негромко тито, приземлившись так, чтобы сидеть выше ястреба, — сегодня мы начнём исполнение нашей миссии. Истинный предводитель Чистых, Железный клюв, сегодня воскрес из мёртвых и снова будет править всеми совами. Вскоре мы установим порядок в королевстве и тогда другие птицы тоже перестанут страдать от войн. Но сперва мы должны найти и уничтожить предательницу по имени Найра. Ты убьёшь её.

— Как я узнаю, что это она, Господин? — подняла взгляд Эрахе. В глубине её глаз появились кровавые отблески.

— Другой такой совы нет на всём свете. Она прекрасна, как смерть, а цвет её перьев напоминает лунные блики на воде. Найра коварна, поэтому не смей убивать её без свидетелей. Она должна умереть у всех на глазах, чтобы никто не смел объявить её живой или появиться под её личиной.

— Да, Господин. Вы увидите её смерть, я клянусь.

— Хорошо. А теперь в путь. Нас ждёт долгое странствие.

Птицы сорвались со своих мест и взлетели. Железный Клюв лёг на крыло, задавая направление на восток. Эрахе последовала за ним, затратив на манёвр вдвое меньше времени и сил. Впрочем, держаться позади ей удавалось без особого труда. Пара оставила позади голые скалы и теперь парила невысоко над предгорьями, поросшими редкими деревьями. Через пару часов, когда горы окончательно остались позади, стало слишком светло, и тито скользнул к первой попавшейся рощице. Выждав полминуты, ястреб сложила крылья и практически упала за ним, не без изящества опустившись на толстую ветку. Потом вопросительно посмотрела на Господина. Тот медленно, с достоинством кивнул. С шумом ястреб сорвалась с места и почти сразу исчезла в переплетении веток. То, с какой скоростью она летала среди этого лабиринта, навело Железного Клюва на определённые мысли. Но ястреба слишком долго не было, и тито начал было задрёмывать…

Крики и шум где-то вдалеке заставили его встрепенуться. Шум быстро приближался. Вскоре Железный Клюв различил паническое карканье и понял: Эрахе гонит ворону. Через две минуты в его поле зрения появилась перепуганная птица. Она не заметила тито, который сидел неподвижно и следил за охотой из-под полуприкрытых глаз. Ворона на всей скорости, которую только могли развить её крылья, мчалась вперёд к спасительному кустарнику. Вот она влетела в полосу света, клюв стал антрацитовым, перья на голове угольно заблестели… Спустя мгновение свет пропал, а в основание шеи и в спину впились когти. Эрахе единожды взмахнула крыльями, словно бы оттолкнувшись от воздуха, и мгновенно изменила направление и скорость полёта, опускаясь на ветку. Ворона, лишённая возможности летать, но ещё живая, оглушительно каркнула, когда когти особенно глубоко впились в её тело. Серые перья уже пропиталась кровью и потемнели. Ястреб занесла было вторую лапу добить, но негромкий хрип заставил её замереть.

— Остановись.

— Господин? — ястреб опустила лапу и изменила точку опоры, перестав давить на ворону всем своим весом.

— Сперва я хочу кое-что узнать, — тито подлетел к пленнице так, чтобы она могла его видеть. А после обратился прямо к ней: — Не видела ли ты после битвы у Сант-Эголиуса, куда полетели совы во главе с луноликой тито?

Пелена в глазах вороны несколько прояснилась. Она подняла взгляд на закрытое маской лицо и чуть слышно засмеялась.

— Грозный вождь Чистых не в силах охотиться сам, и поэтому они улетели, оставив его умирать? — просипела она. — Я не знаю, куда подалась твоя паршивая стая.

— Кажется, нам стоит освежить её память, — задумчиво протянул тито.

Эрахе совсем легонько сжала когти, которыми удерживала пленницу на одном месте. Один из них прошёл между рёбрами и пробил лёгкое. Ворона надрывно закричала, захлёбываясь кровью.

— Скажи нам, — вкрадчиво прохрипел Железный клюв, — и сразу станет гораздо легче.

— На восток! — задохнулась умирающая птица. — На восток…

Тито кивнул, и молниеносным движением ястреб сорвала с шеи голову пленницы, разбрызгивая по веткам кровь. Огненный свет двух пар глаз стал ещё немного ярче.

Этой добычи птицам хватило, чтобы заснуть на несколько часов и пуститься в путь на закате, когда солнце перестало слепить глаза тито. Когда оно окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, им снова пришлось сесть, потому что Эрахе не могла лететь в темноте.

Так продолжалось с неделю, прежде чем впереди показались горы. А над горами, был уже довольно поздний вечер, кружили совы. Что это именно совы, стало понятно очень скоро, когда путешественников окликнули часовые в шлемах из тёмного металла.

— Кто вы такие?!

— Что же это вы, — с достоинством отвечал тито. — Не узнали своего повелителя?

Пепел и копоть, въевшиеся в его перья, сделали их почти черными, а железная маска окончательно убедила часовых.

— Владыка… Прошу вас следовать за мной, — один из сов согнулся в почтительном поклоне. — Я полечу вперёд и оповещу королеву.

— В этом нет необходимости, — отрезал Железный Клюв.

— Как скажете, владыка, — затрепетал часовой. Он не только был одним из тех, кто участвовал в битве при Сант-Эголиусе, но и попал туда с последней партией, а потому слишком хорошо помнил, во что выливается гнев повелителей.

— Как только я встречусь с королевой, оповести всех о моём прибытии, но не раньше. Как тебя зовут?

— Арфайн, владыка, меня зовут Арфайн.

— Не раньше, чем она меня увидит, ты понял, Арфайн?

— Понял, владыка.

— Хорошо. А теперь проводи меня к королеве, — тито ухмыльнулся под маской и кивнул своей спутнице.

Королева беседовала с гонцом из Кунира, когда наученный королём Арфайн возвестил приход Железного Клюва. На лице Найры промелькнул безумный страх, но через мгновение она уже оправилась и учтиво заговорила.

— Владыка, весь Крент Лоназ ждал твоего возвращения. Я позволила себе следить за порядком в твоё отсутствие… — она осеклась.

Железный Клюв молчал. Взошла луна, бросив на площадку перед троном белое пятно. Так вышло, что Найра, оказалась на одном его краю, а король со своим спутником, чьего имени белая сова не знала, на другом.

— Это она, Господин? — прошептала Эрахе.

Тито не ответил. Он обратился к королеве.

— Найра, ты видишь, луна взошла. Сегодня ты уснёшь под её лучами, но лишь тебе выбирать, будет твой сон на одну ночь или навечно.

В темноте послышались шорохи: Арфайн выполнил приказ, и обитатели крепости слетались в тронный зал. Чуть помедлив, белая сова ответила:

— Полагаю, мне будет дарован поединок.

— Надеюсь, в этот раз ты будешь сражаться более отважно, чем в битве при Сант-Эголиусе, когда ты сбежала и бросила меня на потеху Стражам, — равнодушно произнёс тито. — Если победишь, я позволю тебе жить.

Не сказав более ни слова, королева выпорхнула на середину круга. В свете луны её белизна могла бы соперничать с роскошным оперением полярных сов. Но навстречу Найре вышел не король. Эрахе была больше и быстрее любого из тито вдвое, но очень устала после длинного перелёта. Глаза ястреба светились как бледные рубины. Найра вздрогнула, но отступать было поздно: весь Крент Лоназ смотрел на неё. Кроме того, она слышала о ястребах, способных догнать и убить зайца в густом лесу. Светящиеся бледно-алым глаза заглядывали прямо в душу сове.

Найра издала звонкий гортанный крик и поднялась в воздух. Лишь мгновением позже взлетела Эрахе, но сова успела нырнуть в темноту. Ястреб сделала круг по границе лунного луча и резко легла на крыло, тоже уходя от света. Зрители, как заворожённые, молчали и смотрели, легко различая и белоснежную Найру, и тёмно-серую Эрахе. Ястреб заложила ещё один вираж и пристально всмотрелась в темноту. Её глаза слегка привыкли к мраку и вскоре смогли различить белое пятно. Поднявшись под самый потолок, Эрахе сложила крылья и камнем упала на свою добычу. Найра встретила её когтями. И промахнулась. Ястреб по инерции ударила в подставленную грудь, вонзив когти на всю длину. Кувыркаясь, птицы устремились вниз. Но Найра почти не была ранена: густое оперение и то, что ястреб затормозила, не ожидая отпора, позволило Эрахе лишь царапнуть её, оставив капли крови на кипенной груди и почти не причинив боли. У самого пола ястреб отпустила свою жертву и взмыла вверх, готовясь заложить финальный вираж, который закончился бы смертью.

Найра поняла, что прятаться бессмысленно. Её белое оперение, бывшее предметом гордости, теперь губит её. Сова взмахнула крыльями и взлетела, предупредив этим смертельный удар. Пока сбитая с толку Эрахе снова набирала высоту, Найра поднялась и, заложив изящный вираж, оказалась прямо за спиной ястреба. Она победно улыбнулась, сложила крылья и бесшумно рухнула на противника. Её когти уже коснулись перьев на спине Эрахе, но внезапно ястреб легла на крыло, и атака Найры ушла в пустоту. Сова отчаянно замахала крыльями, пытаясь развернуться, но Эрахе двигалась слишком быстро. Удар едва не лишил Найру сознания и через секунду тито об этом пожалела. В исступлении ястреб вырвала из спины соперницы кусок кожи вместе с перьями, после чего отпустила ещё живую сову и через мгновение снова вцепилась когтями в то же место, вырвав из горла Найры жалобный крик. Сова беспомощно всплеснула крыльями, но вырваться уже не могла.

— Убей её! — громовым раскатом прозвучал голос короля.

Эрахе опустилась в освещенный круг вместе с добычей и клювом отбросила в сторону клочки спинных мышц, обнажив позвоночник. Сова закричала ещё громче и жалобней, срываясь на хрип. Кровь рисовала замысловатые узоры на агонизирующем теле, стекала на каменный пол, оставляя чёрные пятна.

— Во имя тебя, Господин! — закричала Эрахе так неистово, что у всех зрителей невольно вздыбились перья.

Она опустила клюв к разодранной спине Найры, и та взвизгнула почти ультразвуком, когда он впился в плоть. Из клюва совы хлынула кровь, глаза помутнели, а спустя секунду ястреб подняла голову, сжимая в клюве кусок позвоночника. Чёрная жидкость струилась, пачкая её лапы. Со стуком кости упали на пол и подкатились к ногам Железного Клюва. Тито равнодушно перешагнул их и, оттолкнувшись от края освещённого круга, взлетел на трон.

— Поприветствуйте своего короля! — произнёс он громко и внятно.

— Слава Железному Клюву! — завопил Арфайн.

Под хор дрожащих голосов, поддержавших этот порыв, Эрахе взмахнула крыльями и перелетела к подножию трона, где замерла молчаливым телохранителем. Её глаза призрачно светились во мраке.

— Отныне я — ваш единственный правитель, — сказал тито, когда крики стихли. — Любого несогласного ждёт сон под луной. И только вам решать, станет он вечным или нет.

Повисла тишина. Из темноты на нового правителя смотрели десятки пар напуганных глаз, но Железный Клюв молчал, позволяя впечатлению закрепиться. Через несколько минут Арфайн неуверенно вышел вперёд и робко поклонился.

— Позвольте… Убрать это, повелитель, — он указал на истерзанное тело Найры.

— Сделай милость, займи этим кого-нибудь другого. Ты сам мне ещё понадобишься, — бесстрастно проговорил Железный Клюв. И добавил чуть громче, обращаясь к остальным: — Возвращайтесь к своим обязанностям.

Тихие шорохи свидетельствовали о том, что первый приказ нового владыки выполняется. Пара сов унесла труп Найры, остались только разводы крови на камне.

— Что вам угодно, повелитель? — поклонился Арфайн.

— Мне понадобится экскурсия, а моему телохранителю отдых. Думаю, ты сумеешь организовать и то, и другое.

— Как прикажете, владыка, — в голове Арфайна начал формироваться план действий. — Прошу вас следовать за мной.


	3. Кривое зеркало

С приходом в Крент Лоназ Железного Клюва жизнь в крепости несколько изменилась. Арфайн, из рядового угодивший прямо в управляющие, носился туда-сюда, раздавая указания. Они заключались как правило в том, чтобы продолжать заниматься прежним делом, но тито очень старался и поднимал изрядную суматоху, пока не влез на тренировочную зону, где Эрахе, обучавшая теперь бойцов, рявкнула на сову так, что эхо ещё долго гуляло у него в голове. После этого деятельность юной совы стала чуть более упорядоченной.

Как только управляющий скрылся из виду, ястреб вернулась к своим обязанностям.

— Вы, совы, летаете бесшумно и это все это знают. А почему? Кто из вас ответит? — она обвела взглядом строй и кивнула одному тито.

— Потому что, — робко начал тот, — у нас мягкие перья…

— Верно, — одобрительно наклонила голову Эрахе. — Поэтому я, например, никогда не буду летать так же тихо. Однако ваши мягкие и пушистые перья сильно тормозят вас, следовательно, вы должны устроить так, чтобы добыча не спохватилась раньше времени. Если же противник прямо перед вами, то никакого смысла в тишине нет.

Совы вразнобой закивали.

— Тех из вас, кто покажет наилучшие результаты, я представлю Владыке. А кто-то один сможет занять место у подножия его трона в качестве телохранителя. Помните, нет чести выше этой! — она положила лапу на замок клетки, где боялась пошевелиться дрожащая от ужаса мышь. — Это место идеально подходит, чтобы посмотреть, на что вы вообще способны. Мышь, без сомнения, захочет спрятаться в одну из множества трещин, но вы же не допустите этого, не так ли?

Десять сов немигающими взорами уставились на дверцу клетки. Через мгновение мышь выскочила на свободу…

***

— Владыка, — Эрахе сразу после заката влетела в пустой тронный зал и уже привычно опустилась на перекладину старшего телохранителя, прикреплённую к основанию трона с левой стороны. С правой находилась такая же для управляющего, но сейчас она пустовала, как и сам трон. — Господин?

— Что скажешь о бойцах? — хрипло спросил король откуда-то из темноты.

— У этого отряда есть потенциал, Господин. Они будут летать быстрее, чем любой из тито, — ястреб тщетно всматривалась во мрак, силясь отыскать фигуру Железного Клюва.

— Но поможет ли это нам? — сипуха бесшумно вылетел из темноты и опустился на трон.

— О чём вы, господин? — Эрахе проследила его полёт взглядом.

— Мы обучаем воинов, готовимся к битве, стремимся стать могущественнее, чем в прошлый раз… К чему всё это приведёт, как не к новому поражению? Стражи сильны, многочисленны и жестоки. Даже те хитрости, на которые мы пошли прежде, не дали должного результата. Так неужели просто война сможет принести долгожданную победу? В прошлом совы уже воевали между собой честно, но та битва закончилась победой наших врагов. Также и хитрость обернулась для нас бедой. Что делать теперь, Эрахе? Как победить их, когда удача отвернулась от нас? Что мы можем сделать? — тито говорил в пустое небо, но, закончив, повернулся к начальнику охраны и заглянул ей в глаза.

— Мой господин, — Эрахе смутилась и отвела взгляд, — я не знаю, что такое война и как воюют совы, но, когда мы, ястреба, сражаемся за охотничьи угодья, мы используем все методы, которые нам доступны. Некоторые дерутся грудь на грудь, и тогда рекой льётся кровь, и все слышат крики соперников; другие же заманивают противника в ловушку и убивают так тихо, что никто не знает об этом. Но чаще всего побеждают те, кто не гнушается ничего.

— Стражи не купятся на одну и ту же хитрость дважды… — задумчиво протянул Железный Клюв. — Но мы изобретём другую. Нам нужна стратегия, которая действительно сработает.

— Что, если обзавестись шпионом? — предложила ястреб.

— Было уже, — сварливо отозвался тито. — Не помогло. К тому же, предавший один раз может предать и дважды. Шпионы ненадёжны, как и наёмники. С другой стороны… — он смерил телохранителя оценивающим взглядом.

— Господин? — Эрахе стало неуютно.

— Отправляйся немедленно. Среди Стражей отыщи тито по имени Сорен, — и без того хриплый голос утонул в яростном шипении, а из прорезей маски полыхнуло алым.

— Он враг?

— Да! — тито щёлкнул клювом, издав металлический лязг. И продолжил чуть спокойнее: — но нам нужен не сам Сорен, а его наставник. Некогда его называли Лайзом Киэльским, но тебе нельзя произносить вслух это имя там. Знания в его голове могут сослужить нам хорошую службу. Если старик окажется мёртв, пусть Сорен укажет тебе на другого. Принеси мне знания Га’Хуула.

— А что же с Сореном?

— Не трогай. Когда придёт время, я поквитаюсь с ним сам.

— Да, Господин, — ястреб почтительно поклонилась и сорвалась с места, исчезая в вечернем темнеющем небе.

Сипуха проводил её взглядом, после чего повернулся к тёмному залу и прохрипел негромко:

— Что у тебя?

Арфайн опустился в центре зала и склонил голову перед королём.

— Владыка, пришли вести из Южных Королевств. Амбала и Пустоши, а так же Кунир выразили категорический отказ. Прочие пока не дали прямого ответа, — управитель опустил глаза и сжался, ожидая вспышки гнева — обычной реакции на плохие новости.

— Это неудивительно, — с легким сарказмом произнёс Железный Клюв. — На глазах сов ожили древние легенды. Слушай меня внимательно, Арфайн. Если ты сделаешь всё правильно, мы сможем обрести куда большее могущество, чем прежде.

— Владыка? — юный тито удивлённо поднял голову.

— Стражи всегда были сказкой для совят, но несколько месяцев назад сказка оказалась былью. Прежде, чем растревоженная пыль уляжется, мы должны кое-что сделать. Ты ведь был в битве при Сант-Эголиусе?

— Да, владыка, — до Арфайна начало потихоньку доходить.

— Что ты видел? — склонил голову набок король.

— Я почти ничего не помню, повелитель. Только… — управляющий зажмурился, возвращаясь мыслями к сражению, — было много крови и ещё Стражи… Они были сильнее.

— Нет! — яростно просипел король. — Они не были сильнее. Стражи превосходили нас числом, только поэтому победа досталась им. Это сражение мы отдали через кровь и боль, — из прорезей маски полыхнули отблески судьбоносного пожара, Арфайн, вздыбив перья, попятился, но взгляд отвести уже не мог. — Стражей было четверо против троих, но после битвы меньше трети из них вернулись на своё проклятое дерево. У Чистых не было ни шанса, но, сложись всё хоть немного иначе, Стражи никогда не атаковали бы нас.

— Я понял, владыка, — тито склонил голову. В глубине чёрных глаз зажглись багровые звёздочки. — Будет исполнено.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Железный Клюв, — а теперь отправляйся.

С поклоном Арфайн вылетел из тронного зала, оставив повелителя наедине со своими мыслями.

***

Эрахе потребовалось несколько суток, чтобы добраться до моря. Она очень спешила, не то непременно отдохнула бы пару дней перед таким перелётом, но приказ гнал её вперёд, обжигая не хуже огня. Поэтому ястреб с облегчением опустилась на арку, с которой открывался чудесный вид на море, и, что важнее, на закат и подозрительные тучи, клубящиеся где-то слева. В них белыми язычками проскакивали молнии. Воздух становился всё холоднее.

— Будет славная буря, — сказал чей-то старческий голос с земли.

Эрахе посмотрела вниз.

— Ехидна, ты что здесь забыл?

— Я здесь живу, — спокойно ответил старик, не отрывая взгляда от приближающегося шторма. И добавил ни к селу ни к городу: — Сегодня ветер помчится с новостями прямиком к Великому Древу, — вдруг он встрепенулся: — А ты кто такой? Твоё появление не было предсказано.

— Во-первых, не «такой», а «такая», — ровным голосом поправила ястреб. — А во-вторых, тебе должно быть всё равно. Сейчас гораздо важнее, кто ты. Ты ведь наверняка не знаешь.

— Этого не было предсказано, — в замешательстве пробормотал зверёк. — Я знаю, кто я!

— А вот и нет, — весело отвечала Эрахе, не сводя глаз с грозы, которая медленно подбиралась к солнцу. — Хочешь, скажу?

— Кто же я? — наконец поднял голову Ехидна.

— Ужин, — усмехнулась ястреб и расправила крылья.

К несчастью, вороны попрятались, предчувствуя бурю, и тихий придушенный вскрик не достиг их ушей, заглушённый первым раскатом грома. По древним скалам тоненькой струйкой полилась кровь. Украшенная трость прокатилась по камням и упала в голодные волны, злобно ревущие в предчувствии грозы. «Ветер донесёт не только новости», — подумала Эрахе, погружая клюв в жёсткую плоть. Ей следовало поспешить, если она хотела воспользоваться бурей. К тому моменту, как птица закончила трапезу, ветер окреп и порывами гнался сам за собой к морю. Эрахе не часто случалось летать в непогоду, однако нельзя было сказать, что шторм ей незнаком. Неприятный холодок пробежал по телу птицы, заставив перья встопорщиться. Ястреб решительно отряхнулась и взмахнула крыльями, поднимаясь навстречу ветру. Первые капли дождя упали на то место, где она только что стояла, размывая кровавое пятно.

Гладкое оперение какое-то время спасало ястреба от намокания, но вода неумолимо просачивалась сквозь слои перьев. Часы превращались в дни, раскаты грома звучали всё чаще и чаще, сливаясь в один несмолкающий рёв, ослепительные вспышки молний давно не оставляли надежды ориентироваться хоть как-нибудь и только ветер неутомимо гнал Эрахе вперёд, верно поддерживая усталые крылья. Она уже забыла приказ, крепость и Господина, исчезли из памяти лесной пожар и страшная битва. Пропало всё: прошлое и будущее, — всё смыла буря. Остался только полёт и дождь, упрямо прижимающий всё ниже и ниже к океану. Когти ястреба коснулись воды, погрузились в неё. Жадные волны уже примеривались в пушистому оперению на животе, когда Эрахе вдруг очнулась и отчаянно замахала крыльями, набирая высоту. Это было её ошибкой. Дождь не прекращался, но молнии сверкали гораздо реже. И ветер. Ветер переменился. Потом переменился ещё раз. В замешательстве птица ухнула вниз, к воде, и здесь воздушный поток ударил ей под правое крыло, едва не перевернув. Трепыхаясь, как птенец, ястреб снова взмыла вверх, где ветер закручивался в мёртвые петли и дул во все стороны разом. Какая-то запоздалая молния вылетела из тучи прямо перед глазами Эрахе, на мгновение ослепив её, а последовавший почти сразу за ней раскат грома окончательно сбил ястреба с толку. Птица шарахнулась в сторону и всем телом почувствовала, как мокрый воздух вокруг неё заворачивается справа налево. Из последних сил она развернулась в отчаянной борьбе за жизнь и взмахнула набрякшими крыльями ещё раз, подчиняя своё тело вихрю. Через несколько мгновений зарождающийся торнадо выкинул теряющую сознание птицу высоко вверх. Ничтожное усилие, чтобы сохранить равновесие на верхушке смерча, едва не стоило ей падения обратно в шторм. Ещё одно, едва не ставшее смертельным, дало возможность вырваться из воронки и теперь Эрахе с трудом парила, задевая верхушки облаков. Холод проник в её тело через дыхание и сковал внутренности. Ледяная корка поползла по мокрым насквозь перьям.

— Ну уж нет! — выдавила из себя ястреб.

Птица резко взмахнула крыльями — они издали нежнейший перезвон, и лёд раскололся на крошечные кристаллы, терзающие перья на тонкие нити. Тем не менее впереди, когда Эрахе сумела нормально открыть глаза, она увидела величественное дерево, сияющее тысячами огоньков, скрыть которые не могла даже яркая луна, светящая прямо в глаза. Близость цели придала сил, но лёд снова начал сковывать её перья в плотный панцирь. Разбить его птице удалось и в этот раз, но Эрахе чувствовала, что находится на последнем издыхании. Она ударила воздух крыльями и с чуть слышным стоном устремилась к Древу. Сил хватило до первого острова, через который не хлестала вода. Ястреб упала на камень и почти сразу лишилась чувств.

Её разбудили возбуждённые голоса и неосторожный тычок. Вокруг Эрахе стояли разные совы и галдели.

— Кто вы? — спросила ястреб слабым голосом и медленно поднялась на лапы. Пара совсем уж мелких сов шарахнулась от неё, а вот самая большая и серая посмотрела с примесью уважения.

— Мы Стражи Га’Хуула! — гордо отвечал ей юный тито.

— А ты кто такая? — ушастая сова, которая, судя по запаху, забыла умереть лет этак десять назад, посмотрела на ястреба одним глазом, потом другим, а потом отвернулась.

— Меня зовут Эрахе, — представилась ястреб. — Так кто вы такие?

— Я Сорен, — снова отозвался за всех тито. — Это Гильфи, Копуша, Сумрак и Эзилриб, — он по очереди указал на своих спутников.

«Сорен», — вспомнила ястреб, но вслух ничего не сказала, а только вежливо кивнула всем представленным.

— Как ты сюда попала? — тонким голоском поинтересовалась Гильфи.

— Угодила в бурю, — не стала лгать ястреб. — Потеряла ориентир. Думала, всё, конец, а тут ваше дерево. Знала бы, ни за что бы не сунулась.

— Почему? — удивился Сорен.

— Потому что я не люблю сов. Ваша бестолковая война погубила мой дом. Пришли Стражи и, вуаля, лес сгорел дотла! — она изобразила «вуаля» крыльями и чуть не упала: тело птицы решительно сопротивлялось резким движениям. — Пока вы там не появились, местные совы вели себя тихо-мирно, решали свои совиные дела, не возникали никуда и никого посторонних не трогали.

Лица Стражей отчётливо вытянулись, даже старик не находил, что ответить такому вопиющему абсурду, поэтому Эрахе продолжила:

— Так что я постараюсь убраться отсюда как можно скорее, пока вы и до меня не добрались.

— Так не пойдёт, — твёрдо заявил Эзилриб. — Мы должны доложить о тебе королю Борону. И тебе, Сорен, надлежало вспомнить об этом в первую очередь.

— Скоро рассвет, король наверняка уже спит, — попытался оправдаться тито.

— Эзилриб дело говорит, — вмешалась ястреб. — Вдруг я вражеский лазутчик?

Она сделала страшные глаза, расправила крылья и сделала пару шагов навстречу совам. Те со смехом отшатнулись.

— В любом случае тебе требуется помощь. Летим с нами, — предложил Сумрак.

Ястреб изобразила на лице полную покорность судьбе, и все шестеро полетели к Древу, причём ястреб ненаигранно отставала: её оперение не просохло до конца, а крылья не отдохнули. Король и королева ещё не спали, поэтому приняли компанию юных и явно неугомонных Стражей в компании старика и залётного ястреба.

Монаршей чете Эрахе поведала ту же историю, что и нашедшим её Стражам, не сказав только о своей нелюбви к совам. С первыми лучами солнца вердикт был вынесен: ей позволят остаться, насколько она захочет, но жить на Древе запретят, так как она не сова. С поклоном Эрахе убралась из тронного зала и полетела к соседним с Древом островам, выискивая местечко поуютнее. Птице требовалось досохнуть наконец-то, выспаться, а потом поискать какую-никакую еду. Ястреб очень надеялась, что на этом дереве водится ещё хоть кто-то, кроме треклятых сов. Господин был трижды прав, говоря о высокомерии Стражей и их полном небрежении к остальным птицам.

Она выбрала выбоину поуютнее и приземлилась. Солнце начало припекать. Под его лучами Эрахе согрелась и спокойно уснула. Впрочем, и в этот раз ей не удалось выспаться. Ястреба разбудил тот же юный тито, определённо напоминающий ей Арфайна.

— Что такое? — сонно вопросила она. — Можно уже начинать бояться?

— Не надо, — улыбнулся сова. — Я поесть принёс.

— Поесть? Это определённо очень хорошо. Сорен, правильно?

Эрахе выбралась из выбоины и принялась за еду.

— Да, — кивнул тито.

— Сорен, ты добрее, чем другие совы. Почему ты живёшь здесь, среди Стражей?

— О чём ты?

— Ну, они все, — ястреб кивнула на Древо, — плевать на меня хотели. А ты не такой.

Сорен выглядел, мягко говоря, шокированным.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно?

— Да куда уж серьёзней, — вздохнула Эрахе. — Спроси у любого из них обо мне, и тебе сейчас же велят не заниматься ерундой, а найти нормальное дело.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — недоверчиво поинтересовался тито.

— Я же видела, как на меня смотрели. Особенно ваши правители. Никому из них нет дела до не-сов.

— Этого не может быть! — отчаянно воскликнул тито.

— Слетай, проверь — предложила ястреб. — Я никуда не денусь.

Тито взмахнул крыльями и сорвался с уступа, на котором они оба сидели. Эрахе проводила его взглядом и вернулась к еде. Отсутствовал сова не больше четверти часа. Вскоре Сорен снова приземлился на каменный уступ.

— Это правда, — потерянно сказал он. — Ты была права, они только отмахиваются…

Ястреб равнодушно пожала крыльями:

— Вот видишь. Стражи может быть и великие защитники мира, но никто не говорит, что в этот мир входит кто-то кроме сов. Когда Чистые пришли в Сант-Эголиус, они не тронули никого из нас. Сидели себе в своих пещерах, пока вы, Стражи, не появились. А после вас сразу пожар и разрушения. Вокруг Сант-Эголиуса теперь пепелище, — она печально уставилась в небо.

— Но Чистые считали, что только тито достойны править… — попытался возразить Сорен.

— Править кем? — перебила Эрахе. — Мной, моей семьёй и моими знакомыми никто править не пытался. Даже местной стаей галок, хотя там не помешало бы порядок навести.

— Они порабощали других сов!

— И снова только сов. Если вы воюете между собой, почему от этого страдаем мы все?

Тито чувствовал себя загнанным в угол.

— Был бы здесь Эзилриб…

— Кто он такой, этот Эзилриб? — поинтересовалась ястреб.

— Он летописец Га’Хуула, но на самом деле он легендарный Лайз Киэльский! — вдохновение вернулось в голос Сорена.

— Тот самый? — на всякий случай уточнила Эрахе. Остатки слабости покинули её крылья, а на дне глаз полыхнуло забытое было пламя.

— Да, да! — тито ничего не заметил. — Он одержал блистательную победу в битве с Ледяными Когтями.

— Слышала, — сухо отвечала ястреб. — Мои соседи во’роны говорили, что их родители перебрались к Сант-Эголиусу как раз подальше от той битвы.

Сорен снова помрачнел и отвернулся.

— Я тебя обидела? — равнодушно осведомилась Эрахе.

— Нет-нет. Всё в порядке.

— Так ты спроси у него. Если он действительно так мудр, как ты считаешь, он тебе всё расскажет. А может, и мне заодно.

— Ты права. Эзилриб должен знать. Летим со мной!

— Мне нельзя на дерево, — покачала головой ястреб. — Ничего не выйдет.

— Я приведу его сюда, — предложил взбудораженный тито.

— А он согласится? — подначила Эрахе. — Я ведь не сова. Никто и звать никак.

— Жди здесь! — крикнул Сорен, улетая. — Он обязательно согласится!


	4. Погоня

Как Эрахе и ожидала, Эзилриб появился не скоро. Ястреб успела пристально изучить маленький островок, на котором находилось её временное укрытие и прикинуть, куда надо лететь в случае экстренного бегства. Ветер за день нанёс откуда-то кучу пыли и мелкого песка, поэтому оставшееся время она пыталась избавить от них перья.

Сорен всё-таки привёл старую сову. Лайз Киэльский летел с явной неохотой и порывался вернуться обратно на дерево, но тито продолжал настаивать. Наконец оба приземлились на скалу.

— Что ты такое ему наговорила? — поздоровался Эзилриб.

— Добрый вечер, — кивнула Эрахе.

Сорен взволнованно посмотрел на них по очереди, после чего неуверенно спросил:

— Разве правда, что совы никогда не думают о других птицах?

— Как не думают? — усмехнулся Эзилриб, почёсываясь. — Разве не ты с друзьями недавно получил взбучку за шутки про «мокрогузых» за столом?

— Да я не об этом, — тито смутился и опустил глаза.

Ястреб расхохоталась, высоко поднимая голову. В чёрных зрачках её промелькнули огненные искорки.

— Вот, значит, как вы к нам относитесь! — сквозь смех выговорила она. — Кажется, всё ещё хуже, чем я думала.

Сорен посмотрел на наставника укоризненно. Тот, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжал чистить перья. Солнце наполовину погрузилось в море, бросив впереди себя ослепительно-жёлтую дорожку.

— Я не это… Хотел сказать, — пробормотал окончательно сконфуженный Сорен и полуотвернулся, переживая момент неловкости.

Эрахе косо глянула на него, потом на Эзилриба, который с головой погрузился в своё занятие. Глаза её налились кровью. Ястреб низко опустила голову и что есть силы ударила крыльями по камню. Облако пыли накрыло всех троих, в глаза совам полетел песок. Следующим мощным взмахом птица поднялась над островком и сделала круг, примериваясь к одному из двух силуэтов. Но опоздала. Совка* быстро оправился и взлетел, выставив когти ей навстречу. На правой лапе хищно поблёскивал металл. Сорен успел только расправить крылья.

— Сорен, лети назад, подними тревогу! — приказал Эзилриб прежде, чем сшибиться с противником грудь на грудь.

Чудовищный удар отбросил старика назад. Маленькое тельце кувыркнулось в воздухе и, ударившись о камень, упало в воду. Эрахе бросилась за ним, схватила, испачкав пёстрое оперение кровью.

— Эзилриб! — закричал тито.

Старик не отозвался. Эрахе оглянулась: несколько сов обратили внимание на потасовку и направлялись к ним. Тем временем Сорен наконец перестал путаться в крыльях и взлетел. Стараясь не сжимать когти слишком сильно, ястреб развернулась навстречу тито и, отклонившись в последний момент в сторону, пребольно ударила его клювом по голове. Со стороны Древа раздался шум. Краем глаза Эрахе увидела, что желающих принять участие стало намного больше.

— Пора делать крылья, — пробормотала она, отворачиваясь от солнца. На востоке уже вспыхнули первые звёзды.

В очередной раз скорость полёта выручала её. Преследователи довольно быстро остались позади, а ветер, разгулявшийся к ночи, бил прямо в глаза, поднимая птицу всё выше над морем. Единственной неприятностью было то, что старик не подавал ровно никаких признаков жизни.

— Разберусь с тобой на том берегу, — решила она и взмахнула крыльями, поднимаясь ещё выше.

В потоках крепкого морского воздуха ястреб ощущала каждое каждое пёрышко, каждый мускул. Всё её существо вытянулось, распахнулось и обратилось в полёт, слившийся с ветром. Ощущение бесконечной свободы зародилось где-то внутри Эрахе, разрослось и выплеснулось наружу, заполнив собой всё пространство от моря до самых звёзд. С торжествующим криком ястреб ухнула к воде и взмыла обратно, не позволив добыче коснуться поверхности. Ночь была ясной, ветер — встречным, а жизнь обрела краски. Птице показалось даже, что луна, ещё круглая, но уже шедшая на убыль, стала светить как-то ярче.

— Хорошо летим, — послышался снизу голос.

— Так ты всё-таки не сдох! — обрадовалась Эрахе. — Стоило тебя ещё пополоскать тогда. Может быть, стало бы меньше вони.

— Благодарю покорно, — Эзилриб хмыкнул и посмотрел вперёд. — И куда же ты меня несёшь?

— А тебе не всё равно, старый хрыч? Предположим, в крепость Чистых.

— Вот оно что… Найра хочет взять реванш, не так ли?

— Не так. Найра мертва. Господин убил её.

— Кто твой господин? — без особого любопытства спросил Эзилриб.

Эрахе усмехнулась.

— Ты скоро сам увидишь, старик. Другие его слуги называют его Железный Клюв.

— Железный Клюв мёртв, — отрезал совка.

— Мёртв? О нет! Господин жив и готовит смерть убийцам невинных. Все Стражи сгорят в огне нашей мести!

Раскалённое свечение её глаз кое-что напомнило Эзилрибу, и он счёл за лучшее замолчать на время, тем паче, что когти ястреба непроизвольно сжались, причиняя определённые неудобства пленнику. Впрочем, ветер скоро разогнал гнев Эрахе, и до самого побережья она летела ровно и быстро. К рассвету они опустились на ту самую арку, с которой ястреб начала перелёт. Придерживая пленника одной лапой, Эрахе оглянулась и всмотрелась в горизонт.

— Совы никогда не бросят другую сову, — решила она, хотя и не увидела никого.

На арке было опасно оставаться, поэтому птица неохотно взмахнула крыльями и устремилась вперёд, выискивая убежище понадёжнее. Разумеется, она не так устала, как после шторма, но всё же нуждалась в отдыхе перед шестидневным перелётом. Берега реки, вдоль русла которой летела ястреб, были высоки и обрывисты, но пещерки наподобие га’хуульской в них не нашлось, а все мало-мальски подходящие занимали просыпающиеся вороны. Ястреб поднялась выше и, не найдя альтернативы, устроилась на одиноком деревце, каким-то образом выросшем на каменистом утёсе.

— То есть, ты служишь Чистым, — начал с другого конца Эзилриб, когда ястреб определилась с веткой и положила совку на неё.

— Нет, — отрезала птица.

Левой лапой она всё также держала старика поперёк крыльев. Казалось, ястреб глубоко задумалась, глядя в одну точку. На лице Лайза отразилось недоумение, он собрался ещё что-то сказать.

— Заткнись, — почти вежливо попросила Эрахе. — Не то я вырву тебе клюв. Обычно я не ощипываю добычу, но тебе выпала особая честь.

Она усмехнулась. Совка непроизвольно вздрогнул.

— Ты знаешь, — продолжала она, — что, если перья вырвать неправильно, то они уже никогда не вырастут? Или вырастут. Кому из нас повезёт, тебе или мне?

Эзилриб не ответил. Эрахе наклонилась и схватила клювом сразу пучок маховых перьев, росших из правого крыла.

— Какой фе отфратительный у тебя фкуф, — пробурчала она. И дёрнула.

Старая совка невольно вскрикнул, но несколько перьев остались на месте. Ястреб выплюнула пучок, и он красиво полетел вниз, рассыпаясь, кружась и танцуя на лету.

— Пока везёт мне, — усмехнулась Эрахе. — Теперь ты уже никуда не улетишь. Разве что вниз. Штопором.

Эзилриб промолчал, то ли памятуя об обещании вырвать ещё и клюв, то ли из остатков гордости.

— А теперь сиди здесь и помалкивай дальше, если не хочешь привлечь внимание ворон.

Ястреб убрала наконец-то лапу с тела совы и тут же болезненно поморщилась: на перьях пленника отпечатался четырёхпалый след грязно-бурого цвета. Металлический коготь совки успел её зацепить, а приклеившиеся перья плотно запечатали рану. Теперь же она снова открылась, кровоточила и мешала Эрахе вставать на левую ногу. Ястреб прошипела что-то невразумительное и слетела с ветки, примеряясь к одной из первых ворон, что покинули свои гнёзда. Эзилриб проследил взглядом её полёт и невольно отметил про себя плавность и скорость. Затем его глаза обратились в сторону моря и впились в горизонт. Но пока он был девственно чист.

Снизу раздался пронзительный карк, который подхватило и многократно усилило эхо. Услышав его, вороны дружно закричали в ответ и вырвались из своих гнёзд. Пространство между высокими берегами наполнилось беспорядочным движением и гамом. В душе совки забрезжила слабая надежда. Стая мгновенно обнаружила причину беспокойства и обрушилась на неё. Птицы не решались атаковать, но отвратительно кричали и мельтешили на очень близком расстоянии. Сверху Эзилриб не мог различить свою похитительницу, но видел, как стая упала к воде, рванулась влево, потом вправо и распалась в разные стороны, когда Эрахе устремилась почти вертикально вверх, потом снова слилась и полетела прямо за ней. Вырвавшись из теснины, ястреб легла на крыло и понеслась вперёд, почти задевая когтями камень правого берега реки. Вороны упорно гнали её перед собой, но скоро остановились, смешались и с криками начали кружить над каменной россыпью. Совка прищурился, но ничего не увидел, кроме суетящейся стаи. Постепенно, по одной, по две вороны стали возвращаться вниз. Крики стихли и скоро вокруг того места осталось всего несколько самых упорных птиц. Которые в азарте не заметили, как серая, сливающаяся с камнем тень взмыла откуда-то сбоку и упала на зазевавшуюся на земле жертву. Та не успела даже подать голос, прочие, не превосходя более числом, панически бежали.

Второй раз стая не рискнула атаковать, так как выше берегов была уже не их территория, и Эрахе спокойно позавтракала. Потом вернулась на ветку.

— Вот крикливые твари. А ваших они любят ещё меньше, — усмехнулась она, глядя вниз. — Теперь даже филина не испугаются: заклюют до смерти. Тебе повезло, старик, что ты со мной, а не с теми, кто летит следом.

Совка снова промолчал.

— А теперь можно и отдохнуть. И тебе советую сделать то же. А попробуешь что-нибудь выкинуть, оторву ещё и крылья. Летающий ты всё равно никому не нужен.

С этими словами ястреб поджала левую лапу и заставила себя заснуть. Эзилриб продолжал смотреть на горизонт, пока яркий солнечный свет не сморил и его.

Разбудило их обоих гневное карканье. Солнце немного перевалило за полдень и в ярком свете Эрахе отлично увидела, что вороны гоняют именно сов. Их шлемы предательски сверкали, а попытки к сопротивлению лишь сильнее раззадоривали серых птиц, которые, оставшись без наставника, дичали день ото дня.

— Отлично, а нам пора.

Ястреб подхватила сову и снялась с ветки, сразу уходя вбок, прочь от ущелья. Шум ещё долго преследовал похитительницу и пленника, однако в конце концов стих. Ещё через некоторое время Эрахе оглянулась и злобно цыкнула: несколько ослепительно металлических бликов парили высоко в небе. Серое оперение великолепно маскировало её, пока длилась каменистая пустошь, но вскоре должна была начаться зелёная равнина, где ястреб уже не могла бы лететь так низко над землёй. Эзилриб не видел почти ничего, кроме однообразного камня внизу, он только почувствовал, как сжались когти вокруг его тела.

— Думала, что стая ворон сможет сделать то, что не удалось войску Чистых? — засмеялся совка.

— Надеялась, что они задержатся дольше. Да, видно, когти не захотели марать, — рассеянно отозвалась Эрахе. — Рано радуешься, старик.

Она перехватила пленника поудобнее и сложила крылья, неловко приземлившись на единственную здоровую лапу. Где-то наверху совы наконец-то приметили движение и практически синхронно снизились. Ястреб замерла, прижавшись к земле в тени внушительного булыжника, закрыла глаза. Свободной лапой она зажимала пленнику клюв. Одна, две, три, четыре птицы кружили над совершенно пустым пятачком земли в нескольких шагах позади Эрахе.

— Сорен, нам нужно отдохнуть, — услышала ястреб тоненький голосок. — Мы ничем не поможем Эзилрибу, если просто свалимся замертво.

— Вот-вот, — торопливо поддержал второй, слегка гнусавый. — И не помешало бы перекусить.

— Как вы не понимаете! — запальчиво воскликнул тито. — Мы и так отстаём!

— Сорен, — вмешался четвёртый, глубокий и рассудительный, — мы все хотим найти Эзилриба и беспокоимся не меньше тебя, но Гильфи всё-таки права. Сейчас день, нам давно уже пора сделать привал. К тому же Копуша ранен.

— Да, — выдохнул сова. — Простите меня, друзья, я совсем забыл о вас. Ведь это я виноват, что Эзилриба похитили.

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, Сорен, — утешающе произнесла Гильфи, — ты ведь хотел как лучше.

«А вышло как всегда», — усмехнулась про себя Эрахе.

— В таком случае, — снова вмешался рассудительный, — нам необходимо найти место для привала.

— Ты прав, Сумрак, — согласился тито. — Здесь нет ничего, кроме камней.

— Недалеко отсюда, — протараторил гнусавый, — есть ручей.

— Веди, Копуша, — решил Сорен и преследователи удалились.

Для верности Эрахе выждала ещё какое-то время. Эзилриб решил было, что она заснула и сделал попытку выскользнуть, но когти сжались вокруг его тела, как тиски.

— Веди себя тихо, старик, — шикнула на него ястреб и, неловко оттолкнувшись, взмыла в воздух.

Она торопилась миновать открытое пространство и укрыться от погони в лесу. Не поднимаясь высоко, летела вперёд, краем сознания отмечая, что камня внизу становится всё меньше и меньше, а всякой зелени всё больше и она всё выше и гуще.

Солнце уже наполовину скрылось за горизонтом, а деревья всё ещё попадались лишь отдельными группками, а то и вовсе поодиночке. Настоящая чаща лишь темнела узкой полосой где-то на далёком горизонте. Быстро смеркалось, и Эрахе становилось трудно различать тонкие стебли и ветки кустарника. Из-за этого страдал только Эзилриб, пару раз едва не лишившийся последнего глаза, но ястреб приняла стратегическое решение остановиться на ночь.

В неверном полумраке она отыскала более или менее подходящий куст и забилась под него.

— Из-за тебя, вонючки, ночую, как поганая куропатка, на земле. И на что ты сдался Господину? — проворчала ястреб.

— Почему же из-за меня? — отозвался совка. — Разве я приказал тебе вероломно похитить меня? Разве я теперь заставляю тебя издеваться над старой совой?

— Ты сопротивляешься и этим очень осложняешь мне жизнь.  


— Как это сопротивляюсь? — Эзилриб был сама невинность. — Ты поймала меня, изувечила и моришь голодом, а я даже клювом не повёл.

— Так же, как когда горел лес вокруг Сант-Эголиуса? — ястреб прищурилась, ощущая, как тлеющие в глубине сознания угли начинают потихоньку разгораться. — Не повёл клювом, когда гибли мои дети? Что же ты делал? Неужели устанавливал справедливость?

— Ну, вообще-то да, — отвечал совка, не сморгнув.

— И каким же образом?

— Я дрался с Железным Клювом. И он был побеждён, — твёрдо заявил Эзилриб. — Сорен убил его.

— Вы, Стражи, действительно так самоуверенны, как о вас говорят. Ты действительно считаешь, что Железный Клюв мёртв?

— Да. Кто бы ни носил его маску, настоящий Железный Клюв был убит. И его тирания умерла вместе с ним.

— Тирания? Вас, вечно беспокойных сов, в кои-то веки призвали к порядку. Вы гордитесь тем, что знаете письменность, умеете придавать форму металлу и не боитесь огня, но кроме вас никто не развязывает войн, ни одна другая птица на свете не подожжёт лес и не станет бросать себе подобных в огонь. Стражи, а не Чистые разорили мой дом. На месте прекрасного леса осталось пепелище и повинны в этом вы, вы одни! О нет, Господин не позволит вам бесчинствовать и дальше! Он наведёт порядок среди вашего народа. И ты ему в этом поможешь!

— Никогда!

— Да ты что? — тлевшие уже давно глаза ястреба полыхнули так ярко, что совка невольно вздрогнул и прижался к земле. — А не много ли на себя берёшь?

— Вот они, Сорен! — раздался сверху радостный крик. — Смотри!

Эзилриб тихонько засмеялся.

— Сиди тихо! — рявкнула на него ястреб и, неуклюже припав на раненую лапу, взлетела навстречу преследователям. — Вот и вы.

Солнце закатилось, оставив за собой ярко-алую полосу на горизонте, а луна, хоть и вышла на небо, не торопилась начать светить. Эрахе едва различала во мраке четыре совиных силуэта.

— Куда ты дела Эзилриба? — ринулся с места в карьер тито. Белый круг его лица чётко выделялся в темноте.

— Я здесь! — подал голос совка.

— Молчать! — приказала Эрахе. И обратилась к Сорену: — убирайся по-хорошему, Страж. Своего учителя ты не получишь. Но можешь ещё спасти собственный хвост.

— Никогда!

— Где-то я сегодня уже это слышала, — хмыкнула ястреб.

Она ударила воздух крыльями и практически подбросила себя вверх, потом ещё раз и ещё, набирая высоту. Стражи устремились за ней. Внезапно ястреб замерла и навзничь рухнула обратно, только кончики крыльев свистнули. Совы шарахнулись в стороны, но напрасно: оказавшись на одном уровне с ними, Эрахе развернулась и ударила сгибом крыла прямо под шлем Сорена. Кувыркаясь, тито полетел вниз.

— Сорен! — самая маленькая сова бросилась за ним, но Эрахе успела раньше и обрушилась на него второй раз, попав по спине точно между крыльями.

Сипуха беспомощно вскрикнул и, полупарализованный, упал на ветви кустарника. Ястреб было изготовилась нанести последний удар, но замерла. Громовым раскатом в её голове раздался голос Господина: «я поквитаюсь с ним сам».

Луна поднялась выше и бросила полупрозрачную серебристую вуаль на поле битвы. В неверном свете Эрахе скорее ощутила, чем увидела, как неясыть замахнулся чем-то, что сжимал в когтях. Она рванулась в сторону, но опоздала. Сокрушительный удар заставил её потерять равновесие, завалиться набок и упасть в те же кусты, где до сих пор лежал Сорен. Под её тяжестью ветки треснули и ястреб упала на землю, неестественно изогнувшись.

— Хороший удар, — услышала она тонкий голос сквозь шум в голове.

— Просто великолепный, — усмехнулся Эзилриб, — но нам нужно убираться отсюда как можно скорее.

«Поднимайся! Ты забыла, что должна сделать? Немедленно вставай и бейся, как подобает!» — хлестнул Эрахе хриплый окрик. Алое пламя поднялось вокруг неё кольцом, бросилось в глаза, проникло под кожу и вспыхнуло внутри с новой силой.

С криком она оттолкнулась от земли. Мир окрасился кровью, но сквозь эту пелену Эрахе как нельзя лучше различала своих противников. Ястреб рванулась вперёд, пикируя по горизонтали, и ударила неясыть когтями в горло прежде, чем тот успел хотя бы вскрикнуть. Перья разлетелись в стороны, из раны брызнула кровь. На лице Сумрака отразилось недоумение и он рухнул вниз, повиснув на кустах.

— Нет! — закричал суетливый. Сквозь багровый туман в голове Эрахе припомнила, что он вроде бы Копуша.

Маленькие совы почти одновременно бросились в атаку. Ястреб поймала сычика за голову — один из когтей угодил прямо в глаз и под жалобный крик тот лопнул, пачкая оперение, и бросила в Копушу. Два комочка перьев столкнулись в воздухе и один из них упал на землю и больше не двигался. Второй оправился довольно скоро, но это ему не помогло: ястреб обрушилась на сову и просто разодрала пополам. С неистовым наслаждением она ощутила, как под лапами лопается кожа, рвутся мышцы, ломаются кости. Крик боли, который издал Копуша, разбудил мелких птиц и они испуганно разлетелись кто куда. Ястреб бросила половинки вниз. Они упали на неподвижного Сорена и скатились по его крыльям вниз, оставив кровавые дорожки на светлом оперении.

— Поживи пока, — неестественно низким голосом сказала Эрахе, заглянув в глаза тито.

Она подхватила своего пленника и устремилась вперёд. Остановилась ястреб, только достигнув леса. Силы мгновенно оставили её, и Эрахе рухнула на землю, не выпуская еле живого старика, и заснула.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эзилриб - североамериканская совка, если верить вики.


	5. Вера и верность

Огонь свирепствовал. Злобные языки взвивались высоко в небо, слабели, бледнели и падали, снова и снова отталкиваясь от раскалённых докрасна стволов и веток. А где-то внизу на запёкшейся земле пришла в себя птица. Запёкшееся, обожжённое и покрытое копотью оперение, полуослепшие от огня глаза и боль — вот и всё, что от неё осталось. Птица с трудом поднялась на лапы и попробовала взмахнуть крыльями. Правое повело себя как положено, но левое… Левое пронзила невыносимая боль и оно повисло бесполезной тряпкой, подметая пепел остатками перьев. Птица хрипло вскрикнула и едва устояла на ногах. Она осторожно подобрала крылья и обернулась. Пожар никуда не делся и по-прежнему ревел как тасманийский дьявол, брызгая во все стороны капельками огня. Невольно птица попятилась прочь, но волна пламени бросилась ей на спину, заставив практически прыгнуть вперёд, спасая остатки оперения.

Страх исчез так же внезапно, как и появился. Там, впереди, находилось что-то очень важное, более важное, чем весь этот огонь. Не из-за этого ли она оказалась здесь? Она не могла сказать, а только шла вперёд, игнорируя умирающий в агонии лес. Птица продвигалась мучительно медленно, с трудом переставляя опалённые лапы. Крыло волочилось по земле, оставляя на горячем пепле длинный след.  
Казалось, прошли часы, месяцы, годы, а птица всё брела сквозь бесконечный огонь, уже даже не вздрагивая, когда где-то с шумом и треском рушилось очередное дерево или, поднимая тучи удушливого пепла, падала ветка. Но искомое не спешило найтись. От отчаяния она подняла голову вверх и пронзительно, хрипло и жалобно закричала. И, о чудо, сквозь гул и грохот до неё донёсся ответ. Как будто кто-то там, по другую сторону огня, ждал этого призыва, чтобы наконец найтись. Птица как будто очнулась и, оттолкнувшись единственным крылом, побежала вперёд, прочь от огня, который словно только что заметил её и бросался тысячами разверстых пастей, норовя проглотить целиком. Тлея, она выскочила на небольшую поляну, где не было деревьев, и увидела на другой её стороне тёмный силуэт, контрастно выделяющийся на фоне чадящего пламени. Силуэт с трудом стоял на ногах и волок за собой крыло. Птица подслеповато прищурилась и отчётливо различила два рдеющих уголька на том месте, где должны находиться глаза. Двое встретились взглядом и почти одновременно шагнули навстречу друг другу. В этот самый миг огромное дерево наконец поддалось всепоглощающей силе огня и повалилось, погребая под собой обеих птиц.

Эрахе содрогнулась всем телом и открыла глаза. Сквозь листья пробивались отвесные белые лучи, вокруг кипела жизнь, а где-то неподалёку гипотетическая добыча устроила безобразную свару и ругалась на разные голоса. Ястреб тяжело вздохнула, поднимаясь с земли. В левой лапе она по-прежнему сжимала потрёпанное тело. На движение оно отозвалось стоном и бормотанием.

— Жив ещё… — проворчала тетеревятник и встряхнулась, сбрасывая с перьев пыль и мелкий мусор.

Она кинула пленника под ближайший куст и, не утруждая себя вопросами маскировки последнего хотя бы от падальщиков, отправилась на охоту.

***

Король резко вдохнул и открыл клюв. Вместо крика из его горла выполз тихий скрежещущий хрип. Переждав секунду, пока сон отступит вглубь сознания, тито задержал дыхание, успокаиваясь. И только потом открыл глаза.

Солнце, как будто ему больше нечем заняться, нещадно рассматривало каждый камешек и каждую трещинку на неровном полу. Откуда-то из-за границы света до Железного Клюва донеслась перекличка часовых. Полдень. В тени прямо перед троном призрачно алело стёртое кровавое пятно, происхождение которого придало королю определённых сил. Тито закрыл глаза, усилием воли погружаясь в зыбкую дремоту.

Второй раз он пробудился уже к вечеру, когда тронный зал утопал в густой тени, а горы вдали светились огненно-красным, отражая лучи заката.

— Арфайн! — крикнул он в пустоту.

Управляющий выпорхнул из неё и, приземлившись, почтительно склонил голову.

— Владыка?

— Какие новости?

— Я как раз хотел доложить…

— Ну так докладывай! — раздражённо перебил его король.

— Ваше величество, прибыли посланцы…

— Из Амбалы?

— Э-э-э… — Арфайн затравленно оглянулся на вход. — Не совсем…

— Прекрати мямлить! — боевые когти короля лязгнули о камень, когда он переступил с лапы на лапу.

— Это дневные птицы, ваше величество.

— Ну так пригласи их, — Железный Клюв выпрямился, мгновенно отринув гнев на нерасторопного слугу, как нечто незначительное.

Арфайн выпорхнул из зала, но вскоре вернулся обратно ещё с одной совой из отряда телохранителей.

На первый взгляд они отличались от обычных солдат только парой серебристой насечкой на шлемах. Но разница становилась очевидна в тот момент, когда телохранители взлетали. Их перья трепыхались и шумели при каждом взмахе от того, что большая часть пуха была выщипана для большей скорости и маневренности.

Обе совы сделали церемониальный круг по залу и приземлились каждый на свою перекладину. Ещё через несколько секунд впустили посольство. Точнее группу послов, которые случайно оказались вместе, настолько разномастно они выглядели. Король смог точно идентифицировать только потрёпанного ястреба, поэтому склонил голову в знак приветствия молча. Из толпы выделилась некрупная пёстро-коричневая птица.

— Приветствую, ваше величество, — начала она с поклоном, — Красиво-Говорящая из пустельг желает вам долгой жизни и процветания.

— Я также приветствую Красиво-Говорящую из пустельг, — царственно произнёс Железный Клюв, — и желаю ей и её народу обильной добычи и чистого неба. Пусть она изложит свою просьбу.

Птица снова поклонилась:

— Слухи о вашей битве со Стражами дошли до моего народа. Как и об их коварстве и жестокости. Пустельги просят покровительства и защиты великого клана Чистых.

— Я принимаю под своё покровительство народ пустельг, но взамен прошу об ответной услуге.

— Каждый десятый птенец из наших гнёзд будет принадлежать вам, ваше величество, — с готовностью отозвалась Красиво-Говорящая.

Король согласно наклонил голову.

— Договор скреплён! — провозгласил Арфайн, подняв крылья.

Затем практически с идентичной речью выступили сарыч Бовул, лунь Эвенара и коршун Крюколап. Ястреб молчал до тех пор, пока король не обратился к нему лично.

— А ты? Чего просишь ты, ястреб?

— Ваше величество, — поклонился птица. — Моя просьба отличается от других. В пожаре, который случился во время битвы, погибла моя сестра. Я хотел бы отомстить за её смерть.

Он говорил твёрдо, спокойно и уверенно. Железный Клюв понял, что боль и гнев уже отбушевали в сердце ястреба, оставив после себя холодную решимость. Где-то в душе этой птицы король чувствовал тлеющие угли, которые легко было раздуть в пламя. Вот только…

— Как звали твою сестру?

— Эрахе, ваше величество.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул под железной маской.

— Ты знаешь, как она выглядит сейчас?

— Нет, ваше величество. Мы виделись в последний раз, когда научились летать, — несколько озадаченно отвечал ястреб.

— А как твоё имя?

— Я Финкарт.

— Что ж, Финкарт, во имя твоей погибшей сестры я принимаю твоё служение. Здесь ты сможешь стать достойным слугой клана Чистых и в конце концов отомстить.

Глаза короля полыхнули алым. В свете луны казалось, что и в глазах ястреба появился знакомый огненный отблеск.

— Я готов, ваше величество! — Финкарт выпрямился.

— Хорошо, — король одобрительно наклонил голову. А затем чуть громче приказал: — Арфайн! Проводи наших гостей на ночлег и пошли кого-нибудь в кузню за подарком для моего нового слуги.

— Но, владыка… — попытался возразить тито.

— Выполняй! — рявкнул король.

— Да, владыка, — управляющий испуганно поклонился и движением крыла пригласил послов следовать за собой.

Финкарт остался.

— Послушай меня, слуга, — обратился к нему Железный Клюв.

— Ваше величество, — со всей вежливостью, на которую был способен, возразил ястреб, — я не слуга вам. Я пришёл лишь затем, чтобы отомстить Стражам и буду с вами до тех пор, пока не сочту, что моя месть свершена.

Король жестом выслал безмолвного телохранителя и заговорил.

— Нет, Финкарт. Здесь, в Крент Лоназ, все мои слуги. Если пожелаешь, позже я тебя отпущу, но сейчас ты служишь мне. Иного развития событий я не приемлю. Ведь ты хочешь свершить месть?

Лунный свет пламенным бликом отразился в оранжевых глазах птицы.

— Да, ваше величество, — по-прежнему ровно согласился ястреб.

— В таком случае я продолжу, — с легчайшей улыбкой в голосе произнёс король. — Я хочу испытать тебя, слуга.

В тронный зал влетел кто-то из кузнецов и, повинуясь знаку короля, положил перед троном нечто тёмного металла, звякнувшее о камень. Затем также безмолвно вылетел.

— Возьми это, — сказал Железный Клюв, — и отправляйся на северо-восток. На своём пути к морю ты встретишь другого ястреба. Он служил мне прежде, но оказался предателем и улетел за море, к Стражам. Мои шпионы утверждают, будто он возвращается сюда с небольшим отрядом. К твоему счастью, я выслал своих воинов навстречу и почти всё сопровождение предателя было уничтожено, хотя он сам оказался им не по клювам. Докажи мне свою верность и свою силу: убей ястреба и приведи мне последнюю сову на допрос.

— Я всё сделаю по вашему приказу… — склонил голову Финкарт. И после паузы добавил: — Господин.

— Так-то лучше, — довольно кивнул король. — А теперь иди и отдохни. Утром ты отправишься в путь.

***

Чем ближе похитительница и пленник подбирались к Крент Лоназ, тем более молчаливой и отстранённой делалась ястреб. После ночной битвы Эзилриб уже не пытался с ней говорить, но он замечал, как пустеет взгляд и становятся машинальными движения Эрахе. Она перестала ворчать вполголоса на крикливых ворон и галок, а после и вовсе не обращала на них ни малейшего внимания. Казалось, птица не замечала мельтешения и гама, которые устраивали эти твари лишь завидев её. Совка не мог найти происходящему объяснения, хотя нутро подсказывало ему, что всё это определённо неспроста.

В один из дней, под вечер они в очередной раз устроились на ночёвку на ветке какого-то дерева. Эрахе закрыла было глаза, готовясь замереть неподвижной статуей на всю ночь: класть голову набок, как обычно, она перестала накануне, — как вдруг откуда-то раздался отчётливый и немного визгливый, как и у всех ястребов голос:

— Откуда у тебя эта сова?!

Эрахе медленно открыла глаза и отыскала взглядом говорившего. Он сидел в тени веток и выглядел вполне обыкновенно. Она решила, что это кто-то из её сородичей, живущих поблизости.

— А тебе что за дело? — задала она встречный вопрос. Апатия слетела с неё как луковая шелуха.

— Но всё-таки, — настаивал незнакомец.

— Ну, из Га’Хуула, например.

Вместо ответа ястреб распахнул крылья и с места бросился на Эрахе. Когда он вылетел из тени, она увидела на нём неблестящий глухой шлем и такие же железные когти. Тот миг, который она разглядывала обидчика, обошёлся птице очень дорого: отточенные когти впились ей в грудь и мгновенно из-под них брызнула кровь. Резкое движение и раны рисуют угловатый узор на полосатом оперении. Из горла Эрахе вырвался крик боли. В тот же миг бронированный замер.

— Подожди… — он обескураженно опустился на ближайшую ветку. — Этот голос…

— Что? — Эрахе тоже села. Из её груди текла кровь, но сейчас это мало заботило птицу.

— Твой голос. Почти так же кричала моя сестра, когда…

— Когда её укусила ядовитая змея?

— Да… Да! — боец снял шлем. — Эрахе?!

— Финкарт? — ястреб всмотрелась в лицо соперника. Из глубин памяти смутно проступил знакомый образ.

— Сестра!

— Брат!

Птицы обнялись.

— Но… — Финкарт вдруг отстранился. — Железный Клюв сказал, что ты погибла тогда, в пожаре. Он послал меня убить предателя и принести ему сову из отряда сопровождения.

— Что? — Эрахе содрогнулась. — Я не предатель! Господин сам послал меня в Га’Хуул, чтобы я принесла ему эту сову.

— Да. Выходит, он солгал мне. Но зачем?

— Это вполне в духе Чистых, — влез Эзилриб, — ссорить родных и разлучать близких.

— Заткнись! — рявкнули на него оба.

— Сестра, значит, он знал о том, что ты не предатель.

— Значит, знал, брат, — покачала головой Эрахе.

— Тогда… — Финкарт практически сдёрнул боевые когти со своих лап. — Тогда выходит, что это он предал нас обоих. Ведь я считал тебя погибшей и хотел мстить.

— Вот оно как… — его сестра о чём-то глубоко задумалась.

— Послушай, если это так, то нам обоим лучше убраться от Железного Клюва куда подальше! — решительным движением ястреб скинул подарки короля вниз. Эрахе проследила их взглядом. Кровь на её ранах потихоньку сворачивалась.

— Возможно, — так же заторможено отвечала она. — Но ведь я поклялась служить ему. Да к тому же, мои муж и дети всё-таки погибли.

— Эрахе! Но ведь у тебя всё ещё есть я! — отчаянно воскликнул Финкарт. — Послушай же, сестра. Я прилетел мстить потому, что ты была единственной, кого я любил. Но теперь мы есть друг у друга. Мы можем оставить войну, которая принесла тебе столько горя, и вместе утешиться.

— Это ты послушай! — Эрахе развернулась к брату. Глаза её полыхнули. — Мне. Всё. Равно. Я служу своему Господину и буду с ним столько, сколько потребуется.

— Сестра! Ты сошла с ума! Ведь он попытался убить тебя! Убить! Меня, твоего родного брата он заставил совершить это злодеяние! — Финкарт тщетно пытался разглядеть в глазах сестры понимание. — Эрахе! Я же твой брат! Почему ты веришь ему больше, чем мне?  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Он — моё всё. Ты никто перед величием Железного Клюва, — бесцветно сказала ему ястреб. — И если Господин пожелал смерти предателя, то пусть так и случится.

— Ч-что? — Финкарт отступил на шаг.

С яростным криком Эрахе бросилась вперёд, целясь в горло. Её брат взмахнул крыльями, защищаясь, но поздно. Крючковатый клюв ударил в мягкую плоть, пробил её и разодрал, превратив шею ястреба в кровавое месиво. Застонав, Финкарт рухнул вниз и остался лежать на траве, раскинув крылья. Жизнь уходила из его тела толчками чёрной в полумраке, блестящей крови, взгляд стремительно мутнел.

— Се… Сестра, — прохрипел он.

Эрахе оглянулась. Из её глаз на ястреба смотрело хищное пламя.

— Предатель должен умереть, — повторила она.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть на данный момент последняя и будет последней до получения фидбэка


End file.
